


A.K.A. Felix

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tsundere Character, lots of swearing, not too much angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: - Ti lascio da sola due ore e tu torni con un cane?!





	A.K.A. Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Cow-T #9: "Un cane combinaguai"

\- Come diamine ti è venuto in mente?

Angelica è spaventosa. Spaventosa e terribile con quello sguardo truce che se potesse fulminarla Erica sarebbe già un mucchietto di cenere fumante sul pavimento.

\- Mi stava guardando con quello sguardo tanto triste. Non potevo lasciarlo in quella vetrina.

Angelica si stringe il ponte del naso tra le dita, cercando di trovare la calma interiore per spiegare - come ad una bambina di cinque anni - che proprio no, non lo possono tenere quel cane e che sicuramente Angelica non la aiuterà a introdurre di nascosto un corgi in un hotel dove è espressamente scritto sulla porta di ingresso che gli animali domestici non sono benaccetti. E sicuramente non lo farà nascondendolo nella sua borsa di Armani.

\- Ti lascio da sola due ore per andare a prendere i biglietti per il flamenco di stasera e tu torni con un cane? Erica, io sono fuori casa dodici ore al giorno e tu sei riuscita a far morire Hector!

\- Sì, ma…

\- Ma?! Erica, un cactus! Sei riuscita a far morire un fottutissimo cactus!

\- Ma era un cactus stupido! Non mi poteva dire di aver bisogno di acqua! Lui abbaierà, no?

\- Era diventato giallo e tu pensavi che volesse dire che stava per fiorire!

\- Non è colpa mia se ho letto un blog farlocco su internet!

Angelica sembra sul punto di farsi partire un embolo solo per farla finita con mondo.

\- Erica, - dice lentamente, la rabbia che trasuda da ogni parola - non terremmo un cane.

\- E invece sì, gli ho già dato un nome.

\- E come lo hai chiamato, di grazia?

\- Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità.

\- Non puoi chiamare un cane Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità

\- Watch me

 

*

 

Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità, per gli amici Felix - è un nome da gatto, porca puttana, da gatto! - si adatta benissimo a vivere in hotel - un hotel che non lo vuole e in cui non dovrebbe stare - come se fosse il suo habitat naturale.

Gli hanno preparato una cuccia con il maglioncino di riserva di Angelica - quello che si porta sempre dietro perché potrebbe fare freddo e non importa che sia estate e che siano nel sud della Spagna e non avranno mai bisogno di un giubino -, Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità sembra apprezzarlo parecchio.

Talmente tanto che cerca di mangiarselo.

\- Porca puttana di quella troia zozza e quella gran mignotta che l’ha generata!

\- Buongiorno anche a te, amore.

 

*

 

Felix la odia, Angelica è arrivata a questa conclusione. Non è che a lei non piacciano i cani, no, è solo che… un gatto sarebbe stato molto meglio. Per prima cosa non avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere portato a passeggio tre volte al giorno, cosa che Angelica sa che la sua ragazza si dimenticherà puntualmente di fare perché Erica è fantastica, ma è… beh, con la testa tra le nuvole è probabilmente un eufemismo, per quanto la diretta interessata si ostini a dire il contrario. Le prove sono tutte archiviate sotto la lettera H di Hector.

Inoltre Angelica sa benissimo che un gatto riuscirebbe a sopravvivere in un modo o nell’altro. Se Erica si dimenticasse di dargli da mangiare - ed Erica si dimenticherà di dargli da mangiare - potrebbe cacciare un topo o un uccellino, in qualche maniera se la caverebbe. Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità sembra invece aver lasciato qualsiasi briciolo di istinto di sopravvivenza nell’utero della madre. Altrimenti non si spiega perché si metta sempre in situazioni che portano Angelica ad un passo dal tirargli il collo.

Come il fatto che abbia distrutto la porta del bagno. La porta del fottutissimo bagno, che d’accordo, forse non era di un materiale di primissima qualità - truciolato, davvero? per quello che costa a notte quel dannato hotel Angelica si sarebbe aspettata delle porte migliori - ma il problema non si pone, perché la porta non esiste più. E no, non è un eufemismo - ok, d’accordo, forse un po’ lo, ma non tanto quanto ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare, dal momento che il pannello dalla maniglia in giù è **scomparso!** E come cazzo ci è arrivato a mangiarsi una porta fino alla maniglia un cane che è alto poco più di due mele? Fanculo.

Angelica prega qualsiasi divinità che le possa venire un aneurisma nel breve tratto che separa la loro camera dalla reception perché non esiste che lei vada a raffazzonare il poco spagnolo che ricorda dal liceo per dire al concierge che lei e la sua ragazza hanno introdotto illegalmente un animale all’interno della proprietà nonostante fossero a conoscenza del divieto e che ora quel dannatissimo animale che si è rivelato essere progenie del demonio o posseduto da un qualche demone - Angelica non ha ancora deciso quale frase si coniugherebbe meglio - ha distrutto parte della suddetta proprietà.

Merda.

E no, non può mandare Erica, perché Erica - meravigliosa Erica, stupenda ragazza, amore della sua vita - che ha scelto Siviglia come meta del loro viaggio, in spagnolo sa dire solo _hola_ e _sangria_. 

_(- Non è colpa mia se al liceo ho fatto francese!)_

Oh, beh, Angelica potrebbe sempre cadere dalle scale e rompersi il collo.

Ma _ovviamente_ non succede.

Il concierge è stranamente serafico e impassibile nel risponderle che per lampanti motivi non le verrà restituita la caparra e che tutte le spese le verranno addebitate a posteriori, mentre mantiene il suo sorriso di cortesia. Angelica è talmente sorpresa dalla sua calma che si chiede se non sia stata abbastanza chiara con il suo spagnolo maccheronico, ma a quanto pare non sono le uniche ospiti a farsi intenerire dai cuccioli nelle vetrine e pensare di poterne portare di straforo uno a casa.

Per ovvie ragioni il loro soggiorno non potrà proseguire nella struttura - gli animali domestici continuano ad essere vietati, dopotutto - e, in un pietoso moto di compassione davanti dall’evidente sconforto della ragazza il concierge le dà una una lista di alberghi che ammettono i cani.

\- Les aconsejo llamar a su compañía aérea para que les ajusten el billete. El perro no viaja gratis. Y también tendrán que ir a un veterinario para los documentos.

Cercare un altro hotel, chiamare la compagnia aerea, farsi preparare i documenti del cane per poter viaggiare. Angelica si nasconde il viso tra le mani e si chiede se non sarebbe molto più facile lasciare ragazza e cane e fuggire alle Baleari per il resto della vacanza, che si sta rivelando più stressante di quella volta che il suo studio aveva accettato un lavoro importante e avevano praticamente piantato le tende in ufficio per due settimane.

Angelica si costringe a respirare.

 

*

 

D’accordo, non è andato proprio tutto come pianificato - e il ché ha avuto un impatto notevole sui nervi di Angelica, abituata a programmare anche le pause bagno - ma in fondo la vacanza non è stata così male. Erica però non è mai stata così contenta di essere tornata a casa.

Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità la guarda incuriosito sistemare i nuovi acquisti fatti al negozio di animali in giro per la stanza, acciambellato sul divano.

Nel posto di Angelica.

(Erica sospira, già può sentire la ragazza dare di matto, perché quello è il suo posto e la prossima cosa che farà quale sarà, sbatterla fuori dal suo stesso letto? Ah, Angelica dovrebbe proprio imparare a tenere sotto controllo il suo lato ossessivo - compulsivo.)

Forse prendere un cane è stata una mossa troppo impulsiva, si dice, forse avrebbe dovuto ragionarci di più, chiedere il parere dell’altra. Forse Angelica non è davvero pronta a un passo simile e lei ha preso un abbaglio, pensa mentre sistema la ciotola dell’acqua per Felix - nello stesso esatto punto dove una volta, due anni prima, si trovava Hector. 

Eppure Erica era convinta che fosse il momento giusto, in fondo sei anni erano un tempo ragionevole per avere una famiglia. O almeno qualcosa che ci assomigliasse.

Forse è stata solo una pia illusione, ma non è che possano fare 1500 chilometri per riportare indietro il cane.

\- Coraggio, Felix. È l’ora della pappa! - si stampa un sorriso in faccia.

Andrà tutto bene, si dice. Dopotutto Angelica è una brontolona a cui piace fare molto rumore per nulla. Vero?

(Vero.

Come previsto Angelica sbuffa come una locomotiva a vapore, ma siede nel posto accanto, nella sua solita posizione a gambe incrociate, e le sue mani carezzano distrattamente il pelo serico di Felix mentre sfoglia gli ennesimi documenti del lavoro che si è portata a casa.)

 

*

 

\- Porca puttana di quella troia zozza e quella gran mignotta che l’ha generata! Erica, svegliati!

La ragazza apre gli occhi lentamente, riemergendo dal sonno con la mente impastata di chi la sera prima ha bevuto troppo vino.

\- Che hai da gridare?

\- Felix!

\- Che ha fatto Felix? Ti ha di nuovo mangiato le pantofole? Devi calmarti, tesoro, lo sai che lo fa solo perché gli piace il tuo odore, non è che ti odia - cerca di imbonirla per tornare a dormire, ma la mano di Angelica che le scuote la spalla non glielo permette.

\- Erica! Il fottuto cane si è fatto fuori l’intera ciotola di cioccolato!

Riemergendo dal torpore dei sensi dato da sonno e mal di testa alcolico, la ragazza non è molto a presente a sé stessa. E d’altronde non è che si possa pretendere più di tanto dal momento che è in dopo sbornia da festeggiamenti di San Silvestro.

\- Che cioccolato?

Angelica per tutta risposta le mostra la ciotola rossa, completamente vuota e - _oh_. Oh, sì Erica adesso si ricorda, della crema al cioccolato e dei modi creativi in cui è stata consumata in camera da letto e di come presto la ciotola sia stata abbandonata a sé stessa per attività più urgenti e - e sì, sì, la ciotola era decisamente piena almeno fino a metà quando hanno deciso di dimenticarsela sul pavimento.

\- Ma Felix era chiuso in salotto…

\- Evidentemente ha sviluppato il pollice opponibile! Senti, non lo so come abbia fatto a entrare, metà delle cose che fa quel cane sono magia dal mio punto di vista, ma si è spazzolato via almeno due etti di cioccolata! E adesso è steso sul tappeto e io non so cosa fare! Mi scodinzola, ma non si alza e DOVE CAZZO LO TROVIAMO UN VETERINARIO L’1 DI GENNAIO!

\- C’è il pronto soccorso veterinario, in centro.

Erica è pronta in mezzo minuto, maglietta del pigiama infilata nei jeans e maglione alla rovescia, e dopo cinque stanno già sfrecciando per le strade deserte ad una velocità decisamente superiore al limite, pregando di non incrociare nessuna pattuglia dei vigili - perché Angelica al volante è la più sobria, ma non può garantire un test del palloncino perfettamente pulito dopo aver bevuto così tanto solo cinque ore prima - e ringraziando il cielo che la clinica sia così vicina.

Il momento in cui parcheggiano, scendono dall’auto e si presentano al veterinario di guardia… tutto è inghiottito dalla foschia dell’ansia e se glielo chiedessero Erica non saprebbe nemmeno ricordare di che colore avesse i capelli l’assistente a cui per almeno dieci minuti ha raccontato l’anagrafica di Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità - sì, tutto staccato, la d minuscola, sì, è così che è registrato in comune, sì, Batuffolo con doppia f, è italiano, non me lo sono mica inventato, non ha mai visitato gatti che si chiamano così?

E forse ha proprio bisogno che Angelica le posi una mano sulle spalle e se la porti via per farla sedere su una di quelle sedie di plastica scomode che sembrano essere parte integrante di tutte le sale d’aspetto del mondo, perché nella sua voce comincia già ad esserci una nota d’isteria.

È solo un cane, si dice, solo un cane.

Ma ‘sti cazzi.

Non è _solo_ un cane.

E forse non sarà il bambino che avrebbe sempre voluto avere con Angelica, forse come surrogato non ci si avvicina neppure e probabilmente Angelica nemmeno lo voleva - così come non vuole bambini - e nemmeno lo vede in quel modo. Ma Erica gli vuole bene lo stesso.

Angelica la passa una braccio intorno alle spalle, abbarbicandolesi addosso fino a piantarsi la plastica del bracciolo nel fianco.

\- Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.

\- Non lo sai.

\- Felix fa parte della famiglia, non può abbandonarci così, no?

Erica sente il cuore scioglierlesi un pochino nel petto e per un istante le lacrime che minacciano di debordarle dagli occhi sono di gioia e non di angoscia. E quando il veterinario esce dalla stanzetta, con gli occhi un po’ stanchi e cerchiati di rosso di chi ha dormito davvero poco anche lui, entrambe scattano in piedi come molle.

\- Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità sta benissimo.

\- Davvero? - Erica tira un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Sì. Non tutti i cani reagiscono nello stesso modo e non tutti i tipi di cioccolato sono uguali. È la molecola del cacao che causa problemi, quindi dipende anche dalla sua concentrazione nel cioccolato a cui è riuscito ad arrivare Piccolo Batuffolo di Felicità - ma davvero lo chiamate così?

\- Noi lo abbreviamo in Felix.

Prima che il veterinario possa esplicitare il pensiero chiaramente visibile nella sua espressione Angelica lo ferma.

\- Sì, lo so, non dica niente.

Il dottore ridacchia all’occhiataccia che Erica le scocca - vorrebbe sembrare arrabbiata, ma è talmente tanto sollevata che non riesce a mantenere quell’espressione irata nemmeno per qualche secondo.

Felix sta bene.

Felix fa parte della famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> In Spagna vendo cani/gatti/etc... nei negozi di animali e li tengono in vetrina. Lo so perchè ho rischiato più di una volta di tornare dalle vacanze con un animale domestico. 
> 
> La scena della porta è successa davvero - ho prove fotografiche - ma il cane era un po' più grande di un corgi e per fortuna non era il mio!


End file.
